darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shakila Brennan
Shakila Brennan was a seventeen-year old citizen of Culeston, Oregon. She became wrapped up in the Dragonstorm situation when she volunteered to join James' team. Shakila has a sister named Shayla living in New York City. =Character Sheet= Her posted character sheet was as follows: Name: Shakila Age: 17 Species: Feline Faction: Good Appearance: She wears pants and a shirt. Her fur is more black than anything else. Specializations: Hacking, theivery Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: N/A Personality: She takes more of a relaxed approach to everything else. Her voice does sound a bit bored at times, but that's just how she is, even if she doesn't mean to. Think of her voice being similar to that of, say, Raven from Teen Titans. During the roleplay, she has since experienced her 18th birthday. Character history Shakila worked at the local newspaper, where she was contacted by Aimee for information regarding an unknown "Gabriel" person. Shakila used her computer abilities to pin Gabriel's real name, Trinity. While part of James' team, she developed a frienship with Dr. Rudyard Shelton, who briefly stayed with the team when given the opportunity to get away from his undercover alias in Dragonstorm. When Aimee chased Trinity through Culeston, Shakila chased her, and was shot in the foot by Trinity. James' team took her to the Culeston General Hospital and Dr. Micah Landon removed the bullet and fully fixed her foot. That night at the hotel, Shakila was among the teammates whom Shelton inserted a thought chip. Shakila was also unwillingly a participant in the Schutzhund competition when she and Aimee were mistaken for volunteer 'victims' for the participants to rescue in one of the scenarios. Shakila went with the team to destroy Trinity Facility. In the power room of the facility, Shakila was attacked by Project Zeta, but miraculously managed to defeat it through use of a live wire and the sprinkler system. Shortly thereafter, Shelton diverted Trinity and Subject 19 from spotting her in the adjacent hallway, and the two began a romantic relationship, which was consummated later that night at the Holiday Inn Express. The relationship ended the next day when they both learned that there was a 24 year gap in their ages. Shakila quickly started a new relationship with Slash and Agito. Shakila participated in the assault on Lab 101, and while at Crimson Base witnessed Slash, Agito, Ryu Kagetora, and Cale reveal themselves as Dragonstorm moles. She was later captured by Stalker and taken to the Texas Base, where Johnson Zenarchis had her interrogated by Calchas. Calchas viciously tortured her for information, using electrical, wax, and fire methods, but Shakila refused to talk until Death arrived and helped Calchas out. She was freed by Shelton moments before being raped, and then the two escaped the base, meeting up with Slash, Agito, and Hawkeye outside. Slash and Agito took Shakila to the Oruboros hideout where they attempted to synthesize an inhibitor to Trinity's serum. However they were ultimately unable to synthesize one in time, forcing Aimee to fight Trinity while she was still super-powered. The three escaped the Ouruboros hideout and were unseen for thirty years, never even claiming their millions of dollars in hush money offered by the government. Living relatively poor lives in Detroit, she gave birth to and rasied a daughter from the one-night stand with Shelton. She, Slash and Agito reunited with the others at the movie theater in 2039. At this time, they learned about the millions in uncashed checks waiting for them, and lived lives of luxury. (Disruptive Selection, Ask the Characters) Her daughter, Florence, once mentioned that her mother had warned her never to go to Tenant's Way. (CS: Under-Covered) Appearances *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Shelton's Last Day'' (mentioned only) *''CS: Origins'' (voice only) *''The Approaching Light'' (non-canon) Trivia * Shakila's last name comes from that of Dr. Tenperance Brennan from the TV show Bones. * Shakila is the first member of James' team to meet Johnson Zenarchis face-to-face. Shelton met him at least twice before (as an AI and while in DS-1), but in neither case was he part of James' team. * Shakila and Shelton broke up when they learned that Shakila was underage. Unbeknownst to Shelton, she turned 18 the very next day, it was her birthday. *Shakila also appears in the Insane Cafe canon (and is a main character in the tie-in story The Approaching Light.) Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hackers Category:Females Category:Shelton family tree